Sabor de Verano
by Susimamie
Summary: "La vista de ese delicioso abdomen fue tan sensual, que sentí deseos que probar esa suave piel morena... aunque esto cambiara todo"


_**Título: "Sabor de Verano"**_

_**Autora: Susimamie / Ela**_

_**Aclaración:**__ Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece._

"**SABOR DE VERANO"**

El sol estaba a todo lo que da, era un día soleado, con un cielo azul que estaba acompañado junto con un aire fresco que hacia mover los árboles que rodeaban la cancha, como eran vacaciones de verano Kuroko nos había citado para tener un partido, y dado que nadie tenía que hacer en verano, todos aceptaron, yo en mi caso estaba solo en el departamento y no tenía nada que hacer, había planeado ver partidos de la NBA y comer, así que realmente no me importaba salir un poco, había llegado antes que todos porque como ya había mencionado no tenía nada que hacer, estaba sentado en las gradas junto con mi balón, ya había pasado una hora, por que llegue muy adelantado y esta pasaba lentamente, de pronto escuche la reja de la cancha abriéndose, volteé a ver pero no vi a nadie, regrese mi vista al cielo y me acosté en las gradas, el viento se sentía tan bien, era muy relajante.

-Eh...Oh eres tú.

Escuche una voz floja encima de mí, cuando abrí mis ojos, note que era Aomine, estaba mirándome seriamente, y traía un balón en su mano alzada.

-Aomine... ¿qué haces aquí?

Kuroko me había mencionado que vendrían todos, pero ahora entendía a qué se refería con todos.

-Eh... Tetsu me invito ya que no tenía nada que hacer…

Detuvo sus palabras, porque dio la impresión de que se distrajo con algo y siguió viéndome, ahora miraba mi estómago fijamente, supongo que se estaba preguntando si yo estaba durmiendo.

-¿Aomine? - Me lo quede viendo y quise levantarme pero él se movió hacia adelante soltando el balón, pude escuchar como este caía hacia abajo, rebotando en las gradas y se apoyó en las gradas quedando su cara frente a mi estómago, lo mire algo asustado, si estaba bromeando, era una broma muy aterradora, se acercó a mi estómago descubierto y lamio sumisamente mi ombligo, en ese momento sus ojos chocaron con los míos, sentí como paso un escalofrió aterrador paso por todo mi cuerpo, entonces se escuchó de nueva la reja abriéndose abruptamente.

-DAI-CHAN! ¡Cómo pudiste dejarme plantada!

En ese momento, Aomine se irguió derecho y siguió viéndome, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, esperaba que Aomine mostrara una sonrisa de burla en su cara, pero estaba tan serio tanto que yo podía sentir como no notaba las facciones asombradas de mi cara, no podía ni siquiera hablar. Momoi subió a las gradas y jalo del brazo a Aomine escuche de su boca un "Tsk... " tradicional de él, el dejo de mirarme y en ese momento baje de las gradas con suma rapidez, apretando mi camiseta donde había sido la... la...lamido. Escuche a esos 2 discutir mientras yo buscaba donde había caído el balón de Aomine, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme quieto, sentía como mi cara estaba toda roja, ¿Ese maldito, no estaba jugando una broma?

-Hola Kagami-kun.

-Hola.. EHH?

Kuroko estaba enfrente de mí, junto con el balón en sus manos, de nuevo no había podido notar su presencia.

-¿Kagami-kun se encuentra bien? - mientras decía esto, se acercó a mi cara, era claro que había notado el rojo carmesí de mi cara, aleje mi cara en ese momento bruscamente.

-Eh... ¡solo es el sol!.

Me di la vuelta, mientras que Momoi corría a un lado de mi para abrazar a Kuroko, esa chica ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarme, pude sentir como Aomine caminaba hacia mí de nuevo, bajé mi mirada hacia el piso de la cancha.

-Tu mala broma fue de muy mal gusto- hable intentando no voltear a ver, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Eh…? Pero si esa cara me dice todo lo contrario- Cuando Aomine dijo eso volteé a verlo en ese instante, mientras que una sonrisa amenazadora apareció en su cara.

-¡AHOMINE!- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, el solo se quedó mirándome con esa sonrisa.

-Aunque...-al decir esto se detuvo mirándome fijo y con ello lamio con su lengua sus dientes- supo muy... bien...

Lo mire asustado y alejándome de él, mientras que él se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Eh...?- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca en esos momentos.

-Intentémoslo otra vez- tomo mi camiseta con su mano en ese lugar que antes había profanado.

-No, suéltame...idio... Idiota- dije intentando quitar su mano de mi camiseta negra, entonces cuando puso su mano en mi abdomen, pude sentir como el calor y los escalofríos llegaron...

-Nmm... - gemí un poco, quedándome impresionado.

Lo sentía, sentía como mi cara de nuevo se había puesto toda roja, tenía mis ojos cerrados mientras intentaba luchar contra Aomine, cuando los abrí, ahí estaba con su cara sorprendida mirándome... el me soltó, pero aun sin quitar su sonrisa de su cara.

-KUROKOCCHI!- recordé que Kuroko y Momoi estaban ahí, cuando voltea a verlos, Momoi estaba sujetando fuertemente a Kuroko, mientras que este estaba hablando con ella, Kise había llegado junto con Midorima, Takao, y los senpais de Seirin, cuando volteé a ver a Kise se dirigía a nosotros dos, supongo que vio a Kuroko algo ocupado, volteé a ver a Aomine de reojo, mi mano sujetaba la camiseta aun, y él seguía observando esa zona, "ya basta" pensé, algo andaba muy raro con él, y también conmigo el día de hoy, quería irme todo esto se había tornado incómodo.

-Hola Aominecchi, Kagamicch...hi ¿algo sucede con el?- le pregunto a Aomine, de pronto sentí como unas enormes manos taparon mi cara.

-Tiene calor, que haces aquí Kise...

Menciono Aomine, no podía ver nada, pero al ser tocado por Aomine, de nuevo los escalofríos surgieron "maldición" me dije.

-Vine al partido, Kurokocchi me invito así que, me encontré con Midorimacchi y lo arrastre aquí. - Sonaba muy orgulloso con eso, mientras me dispuse a quitar las manos de Aomine en mi cara. Pero no tuve éxito.

-Así que es así... - Escuche la voz de Kuroko, pude verlo un poco como me miraba, aunque mi cara estaba tapada aun podía ver los pies de los demás.

-Tetsu... - menciono Aomine, lo dijo como un remplazo de ¨Hola¨.

-¡KUROKOCCHI! – Pude sentir como fue arrasado por el abrazo de Kise, Momoi no estaba con él, supongo que había ido con Midorima y Takao, seguía aun intentando quitar sus manos, haciendo ruidos con ello, de nuevo... sin éxito.

-Sería bueno si van a buscar algo de beber, Kagami-kun parece estar muy sofocado- "Eh?" Pensé.

-Oh si incluso se puede ver lo rojo que esta, parece un tomate- dijo Kise burlándose.

-Con que así...- Aomine menciono y apareció un silencio... "¿Eh?..."

-Entonces ya vuelvo...- soltó mi cara y empezó a jalarme a fueras de la cancha.

-¡¿Que rayos haces?! ¡¿Yo estoy perfectamente bien?!

Dije quejándome mientras veía a Kise diciendo adiós con su mano sonriendo, y Kuroko me miraba con una sonrisa, ¿Que pensaba ese maldito?, ¿Que pensaba este maldito? Al salir de la cancha había un camino que llevaba al parque principal, este estaba rodeado de árboles muy viejos y grandes, volteé a ver a Aomine, y me solté de él, caminando enfrente de él.

El viento que recorría el pasillo me relajo un poco, estaba demasiado exaltado que en buena forma ayudo, creo que era un buen momento de irme a casa.

-Hey Kagami...- Aomine me hablo pero esta vez no volteé, estaba enojado, confundido, Aomine no hacia bromas como estas... el no hacia bromas... no entendía su comportamiento.

-Kagami...- volvió a llamarme, pero me dispuse a seguir caminando, no quería verlo, tenía miedo estaba actuando anormal y mi ritmo cardiaco aún no se establecía de todo "Cállate, Cállate" mencionaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Taiga me estas provocando...- Al escuchar esto un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, su voz gruesa sonó atemorizante, me detuve y el también lo hizo.

-¿Por qué demonios estas actuando así?- pregunte con fluidez, esperando su respuesta, mi cabeza era un lio.

-Hey quiero ver tu cara- Aomine no me contesto.

-Ya basta- le dije con voz alta, pero aun sin gritar.

-Tanto te molesto que yo te tocara- Mis pensamientos se detuvieron y Aomine se puso enfrente de mí.

-No fue ninguna broma, yo no hago estupideces como el idiota de Kise – menciono algo ofendido.

-Entonces quieres decir que Kise anda besando los ombligos de las personas- dije algo espantando.

Aomine se rio un poco, mientras que el entorno tenso se rompía.

-Eres un idiota lento- dijo mirándome, bufándose.

-¡QUE DICES AHOMINE! – estaba tratando de hablar serio, pero él siempre era asi.

Aomine regreso a mirarme un poco abatido, se voltio un poco quitando su mirada de encima.

-Lo de hace rato eres tú el culpable, no provoques a las personas.

-Que...diablos... - Eh... no entendía ¿provocar?

-Ah... –suspiro largamente - eres un caso perdido- tomo el mentón de mi cara y el pego la suya.

-Espero y comprendas un poco ahora.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se alertó ante eso, la cara de Aomine está muy cerca.

-AHOMI...Nmm...- Quería decirle que se dejara de bromas pero en ese momento sentí sus labios tomar los míos, era caliente, muy caliente, sentí como Aomine sostenía mi cara y mi cintura sintiendo como mi espalda se llenaba de esa alerta, su lengua también entro a mi boca, era bueno... todo mi cuerpo se llenó de calor, incluso no hice ningún esfuerzo en quitarme, el placer era algo que solo había experimentado solo en el Basket, pero el físico nunca.

Aun así esto no estaba bien, yo era hombre y el también, incluso él era mi rival en el Basket, esto estaba mal yo está disfrutándolo, el calor me lleno tanto que el sudor paso en mi cara, Aomine se despejo solo un poco, el empezó a besar un poco mi oreja.

-Ah… eres muy sensual Kagami - pude sentir como el sentía el mismo calor que yo, empecé a despejarme un poco, pero él me sostenía fuertemente, sin querer aceptarlo del todo ya estaba un poco excitado, su cuerpo estaba rozando con el mío.

-Nm... Esto... esto... mal...- Aomine empezó a lamer mi cuello, chupándolo sin detenerse

"Caliente" todo lo que me tocaba se volvía caliente. En ese momento soltó mi cara y puso su mano sobre mi espalda, entonces sentí como mi espalda se arqueo...y sus dos manos me alzaron, tocándome el culo, cargándome... aun así yo no reaccionaba, estaba hundido en el placer.

-¿Eh?...Aomi..nmm...- pero aun así seguía besándome, el incluso con mi tamaño podía cargarme.

-Vayamos a un lugar más privado...- Me dijo sonriendo, caminando hacia la obscuridad de los árboles.

Al ver que el lugar se tornaba más obscuro, Aomine se agacho y me tiro al suelo, junto con el encima, tape mi cara con mi brazo. Mientras veía como el lamia su propios labios...

-Esto está mal...-Dije susurrando, tratando de relajar mi respiración- Yo soy un hombre… y tu también…

-Necesitaba tener al gatito debajo de mí lo más pronto posible, mira que encontrarlo con su ese banquete enfrente de mí, fue imposible no saborearlo- lo mire sorprendido intentando procesar sus palabras, mientras que el bajaba su cabeza a mi estómago, lamiendo mi ombligo como lo hizo la primera vez, pude sentir lo excitado que estaba.

-No entiendo...nmm- dije a un agitado, su cara se hundió en mi estómago, bufándose, haciendo ruido con él.

-Jajá no cabe duda que eres un idiota...- Quizás y si era un idiota, porque no entendía porque hacia todas estas cosas, el solo era un viejo compañero de Kuroko y yo solo era alguien quien admiraba enormemente a esta persona, tanto que su estilo de jugar basket iluminaba mis ojos, me sentía emocionado… pero ahora esa persona que hacia mi alma estremecer lo estaba haciendo de diferente manera y no entendía las razones.

-Quizás y tienes razón, soy un idiota- mencione serio, enfocado mi mirada en mis manos apretadas, sentí como el bajo mi camiseta y quedo sentado arriba de mi pelvis.

-Kagami, tanto detestas esto, ¿acaso no entiendes lo que te estoy expresando? ¿Eres de esos tipos que solo entienden con palabras? Maldición…- dijo chasqueando su lengua.

-Eso... creo- mencione entrecortadamente, fijando mi mirada en sus ojos azules que no estaban muy felices al escuchar eso.

-Por qué un hombre…-sentí como su voz enfatizo la palabra hombre- besaría a otro, quisiera tocarlo, hacerlo suyo… ¿solo por diversión?, ¿acaso soy el tipo que haría ese tipo de cosas con un hombre?- Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar esto.

-Eh… - De nuevo los escalofríos, el sentimiento de calor se estremeció sobre mi cara.

-Eso quiere decir… que te…- No pude decirlo, ni con un carajo iba a decirlo, pero al mirar la cara de Aomine, era claro que era eso.

-¡Quítate!, bájate de mí en este… ah…- gemí, en el momento que dije esto, sentí su mano tocar mí ya excitado miembro.

-Que planeas hacer Bakagami… ¿huir?- su voz se escuchó molesta, mi cara de nuevo estaba roja, no lo suponía, yo lo sentía.

-Acaso hace unos instantes no estaba gimiendo de placer, por mí… o vas a decir que estabas fingiendo – Se acercó de nuevo a mi cara, esta estaba volteada, así que podía sentir su boca cerca de mi oreja, su voz clara y gruesa.

- No…no se- Realmente no entendía por qué me comportaba de esa manera, pero si esto continuaba, iba terminal mal. Aunque las cosas ya estaban mal desde ese punto.

- Ah… - Suspiro haciendo eco en mi oreja, no hacia ningún movimiento.

-Entonces…- Trataba de pensar en algo, incluso si yo me iba de ahí o escapaba de Aomine no iba a lograr absolutamente nada.

-Sopórtalo… quiero que lo soportes incluso si no te gustara nada de esto, no estaría gimiendo como un gatito en celo- lo mire directo a la cara por esa simple frase, entonces el aprovecho para morder mi labio inferior y hacer que mi boca se abriera, para poder chocar su lengua con la mía.

"Con un carajo este hombre besaba de lo mejor."

Paso su mano por debajo de mi camisa, tocando mi piel con sus frías manos, mientras que sentía su lengua saborear mis dientes, aunque él no estaba viéndome, lagrimas se llenaron en mis ojos, no sabía porque, pero deseaba más atención de la que ya de por si estaba recibiendo.

-Ao…omine… mas…- lo tuve que decir a regañadientes, si no sabía que era este sentimiento, no escaparía sin saberlo, así que me quede, sintiendo ese calor extraño que el emitía, el me volteo a ver y levanto mi camiseta hasta mi clavícula, lamiendo ahora sutilmente mis pezones, se sentía tan raro, pero los gemidos de mi boca no dejaban de salir, pase mis manos por atrás de su cuello.

-Mírate…- Menciono con una excitación increíble en su cara. Dejo de lamer de mis pezones y se volvió a sentar en mis piernas, ahora bajando los bermudas que traía puesto, junto con mi bóxer.

-Oeh…espera…-Le dije tocando su mano para detenerlo, él se me quedo viendo, mientras que mi miembro ya excitado por cierto se encontraba al aire, él lo toco solo de la punta, e hice un gemido inesperado.

-Lindo.

-Calla…nmm- Mencione mirándolo, entonces yo tuve que desviar la vista, era demasiado morboso ver la mirada de Aomine, además de lo vergonzoso, sentí como aprieto mi miembro, y empezó a mover su mano tocando, con una "viene y va" en ese momento empezaron a salir sonidos de mi boca que aun ni yo mismo conocía, era un sentimiento querer más, pero detenerlo, tome la mano con la que Aomine estaba complaciéndome, mientras sentía el propio movimiento que el proporcionaba, el me miro sudado de placer, tocando con su otra mano mi abdomen que aún seguía descubierto.

Cada vez el movimiento era más rápido y cada vez deseaba más, más y más, sentí que estaba llegando al clímax, cuando Aomine se me acerco a la cara y empezó a besarme de nuevo, solo que ahora me besaba la frente… en un momento ya a punto de correrme lo escuche decir "te quie…" en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir a máxima velocidad, me sentí más apenado de lo que ya estaba, y me vine en su mano.

El me soltó, viendo todo mi seme en su mano, mientras que yo aún seguía gimiendo, pero ahora más calmadamente. El empezó a chupar eso, de pronto reaccione.

-Oye que estás haciendo…- le quite su mano de su boca.

-Es que es tuyo…- Y siguió haciéndolo, en ese momento mi corazón volvió a latir fuertemente, eso había sonado muy lin…do aun saliendo de Aomine.

Empecé a reírme mientras que él se levantó, quizás algo molesto. Tome mi bermuda y la levante poniéndola en su lugar, y también me puse de pie.

-Entonces- Aomine hizo una pausa metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.-Esperare tu respuesta de esto…-Comenzó a caminar, dejándome ahí, entonces reaccione poniéndome todo rojo ¿Qué rayos había hecho con Aomine? ¿Por qué la situación había tornado así?

"Idiota, idiota, idiota"

Ahora tenía que pensar en que decirle, pero al mirar que él se fue de nuevo con Kuroko y lo demás, camine de lado contrario dirigiéndome a mi departamento, incluso ahora, no podría ver a los demás, y mi cabeza de nuevo, pero ahora más estaba hecha un lio.

"Espera por favor Aomine…"

_**Continuara…**_

_**Comentario de la Autora: Que tal? Si tiene algo que comentar no duden en hacerlo es mi primera vez aquí en fancfition así que ando un poco desorientada.**_


End file.
